culturespawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Trophies
Here's a guide on how to get most of the trophies! "First Message" - 1 point Post your first message to the site. Glad you finally gathered the courage! "Somebody Likes You!" - 2 points Accumulate one like on a post. Hey look, she likes you! "Keeps Coming Back" - 5 points Post 30 messages in total. Well colour me Surprised! "I Like It A Lot" - 5 points Accumulate 25 likes on your posts. Looks like you're getting popular around these parts! "Remembrance" - 5 points Be active during the site's anniversary, April 14th. Remember to take off your hats. "Can't Stop!" - 10 points Post 100 messages in total. I can't even count that high! "Seriously Likable!" - 10 points Accumulate 100 likes on your posts. Yep. Still can't count that high. "Can't Get Enough of Your Stuff" - 15 points Accumulate 250 likes on your posts. Wow, aren't you a show off! "Don't Stop Now" - 15 points Post 500 messages in total. I'm not even this far yet! "Addicted" - 20 points Post 1,000 messages in total. When are you running for User of the month? "I LOVE IT!" - 20 points Accumulate 500 likes on your posts. Hot damn! "SO... MANY... POSTS!" - 25 points Post 2,500 messages in total. So which member are you trying to impress? "Post Behemoth!" - 50 points PLACEHOLDER FOR WHEN SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THIS ONE REPLACES IT. "I Think You Need a Lear Jet" - 4 points Donate to our site. I guess we're just giving up on being humble. "Supporter of The State" - 5 points Bring 3 new members to the site! 0 + 3 = a happy me! "Friend in You" - 15 points Bring 15 new users to the place! Who needs commercials when we have you? "Machiavellian Manipulator" - 30 points Bring 30 new players to the game! Thanks for being our free little ad. "Amiable Apostle" - 50 points Bring 50 new cards to the table! Glad to know we wasted so much on promotion. "Paperback Writer" - 5 points Publish an article to the site. Buy yourself a news cap or two! We'll cover the costs! "#StaffMasterRace" - 10 points Become a member of the staff team. You'll probably get this one if you believe hard enough! "Hardback Writer" - 10 points Publish 5 articles to the site. We'll also cover the shipping. "Prestigious Member" - 20 points Stick out enough to be noticed! I've heard this one also comes with curly fries. "Benevolent Dictator" - 20 points Become staff member of the month. "What Pumpkin?" - 5 points Happy Halloween! Seriously though, what? "Gift Rummager" - 5 points Merry Christmas, or whatever other holiday you may or may not celebrate! "Pilgrim" - 5 points Don't be thankful for us; We're thankful for you! "Platonic Lover" - 5 points Exist on Valentines day, single or not. "Born in The USA!" - 5 points Apply the USA theme when it's available from the 3rd to 5th of July. I don't have a quip for this one "The Treaty" - 5 points PLACEHOLDER FOR WHEN SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THIS ONE REPLACES IT. "Happy Birthday!" - 10 points Spend your birthday in the only place worth spending anything in: Culturespawn! "One Year Older" - 15 points Sit around and wait a year. This one is pretty self explanatory. "Cynical Bastard" - 3 points "Pull up a chair and grab a martini; sit with me as we watch the world burn." "Rider on The Storm" - 3 points PLACEHOLDER FOR WHEN SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THIS ONE REPLACES IT. "The Chief" - 3 points You're too well armed. "Prince of Plots" - 3 points PLACEHOLDER FOR WHEN SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THIS ONE REPLACES IT. "Something Fishy" - 3 points Try looking in the sewers. "Old Faithful" - 3 points PLACEHOLDER FOR WHEN SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THIS ONE REPLACES IT. "Second Skin" - 5 points Enable Two Step Verification on your account. I wish my lock was that big.. "Bean Master" - 5 points Use the bean theme along with the "beanspeak" language. This will be our little secret, okay? "You're Literally the Best" - 100 points I'm not really sure if you CAN get this badge??Category:Site Stuff